Dark Love
by BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses
Summary: This story is about Raven and Gaara. She feels so dark and alone. This is what would happen if they met. I can't say anything else. The parings are....R/G R/S B/T C/i don't know. The songs that are in the story I highly suggest listening to. enjoy ya self
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**I Own Nothing **

**This is my 1st story so be nice please or i will ignore you!!!!!!**

* * *

**Rae's p.o.v:**

Everyone is afraid of me. I am by far the most powerful Titan and darkest Titan. No one gets me any more.

I am meditating when the alarm goes off. Who ever it is, is going to pay for interrupting me. We all run into the living room.

"Who is it now", Robin demands.

"Slade, and he has a hostage," Cyborg replied.

"Let's go," yells Robin.

We all pile into the T-car and drive to Slade's warehouse. When we arrive Slade was just standing there with a weird looking kid knocked out in his grip. He was dressed weird for a normal person, he has red short hair, a weird curse looking tattoo on his fore head, eyes out lined in black, and had a huge tan gorge on his back.

"Hello Titans," says Slade mockingly.[which of course makes Robin mad]

"Slade,.....gone so low to kidnap a kid, disappointing," replies Robin.[which makes Slade mad]

"You have no idea how strong this boy is......i plan to make him my apprentice,"growls Slade.

"Titans Go!", Robin declares.

Through our mental connection Robin says 'Get the kid Raven'. 'Fine', I reply.

Slade hands the boy to a robot and starts to fight Robin. I transport behind the robot with the kid.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos", I mutter so only i can hear.[sorry if i misspelled anything] Instantly the robot's head is covered in black magic and explodes. Before the boy can hit the ground I catch him, though fall down with how heavy he is. It a closer look he is 16, my age. He is between Robin's and my height.

'Take him to Titan Tower', Robin says through the mental connection. 'Ok', I reply. Then, I mutter my catch phrase and suddenly we were at the tower. I then dragged him to the couch and put him on it.

I decide on waiting for the team instead of trying to wake the boy. Not 10 minutes later the rest of the team came through the living room doors.

"What should we do with the kid," I ask as Robin sits beside me on the opposite couch as the kid.

"I have no idea whats so ever," Robin replies.

"Lets try and wake him up," suggested Cyborg.

" It's worth a try," I sigh. Then Robin gently shook the boy's shoulder.

"Hello....." Robin trys. No response.

"WAKE UP", yells Beast Boy. The next thing we knew the boy's eyes were open and he growled,"Shut up".

"We're the Teen Titans. What is your name," I ask in my usual monotone.

"My name is Gaara and what am i doing here and where is here," he says the question directed at me.

"Well, a villain was holding you unconscious and we saved you+ bought you here. And here is Titan's Tower in Jump City," I replied.

"Ok.........what are each of your names," Gaara asked.

"I am Robin the leader, the robot is Cyborg, the green dude is Beast Boy, the girl with red hair is Starfire, and the dark girl in the cloak is Raven," Robin said, pointing at each of us as he said our names.

"Ok................. I have no idea where I am so can I stay here," the boy says looking at me.

"Sure you can but you will have to share a room with one of us," says Robin stepping in front of me.

"Ok can I look at each of the rooms," Gaara says.

"OK i will show him around," says beast boy.

At that I stood up and left the room and went to my room. I started to meditate and relax. After an hour I heard a hesitant Knock on the door.

"What do you want," I hiss after I open the door enough to see me.

"Ahhhh..... I have to show Gaara your room so he can pick," Beast Boy replies frightened and hides behind Gaara.

"Fine.... but only him I don't like you in my room," I growl. Then, I opened the door enough to let Gaara pass through. He slowly walks into my room.

"Nice decorating," he says bluntly.

"Thanks," I say in my monotone.

"What are your powers," Gaara asks.

"I can control dark magic with my emotions," I reply in my famous monotone.

" Well, that makes since," he replied.

"Can I sleep here," he asked suddenly.

"Uhhhhmmmmm.............Sure," I reply slightly startled.

"Thanks," he says looking at me.

"No problem," I say.

"Ssoooooooooooo..........what side of the bed are you sleeping on," he asked clearly uncomfortable.

"Ahhhhhhmmmmmmm..........you can pick your side," I reply just as uncomfortable.

"Ok...........I'll sleep on the left.....away from the window," he says. One second after he says that the alarm goes off.

"We got to go to the living room fast,"I say. "Follow me," I continue. Soon we reach the living room.

* * *

"Who is it," I ask in my monotone.

"Slade," Robin growls.

"We should leave Gaara here," Says Cyborg.

"Ok...Raven stay here with him," Robin demands, clearly daring me to object.

"Fine," I hiss venomously. With that the rest of the team left. I instantly know I need to meditate because I am so mad.

"I need to meditate,if you need me I'll be on the roof," I say. Before he can reply I turn into a black magic raven and fly through the floors till I get to the roof. When I sit down on the edge I look down and see waves quietly crash on the shore. I feel so mad water surrounded in black magic covers the tower and I have to fight to stay calm. I get into my meditating position and start say my mantra.

* * *

After an hour the team comes home. I stay on the roof and meditate. Next, I decide to train to let off steam. I've been doing it a lot lately. I just mangle the punching bag while listening to music. So I go to my room and take off my uniform, put on black sweat pants and a spaghetti strap top that goes down to my stomach, showing off my flat stomach. The team has no idea I know how to fight physically and can do that pretty well.

I go to the training room and turn on some music. I pick 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence. The second the song starts I attack the punching bag.

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame,can't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

The punching bag chain might break here soon, I realize. O....who cares.

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when your pretending_

_But now I know she _

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And some how you've got everybody fooled_

I broke the chain and am now ripping the punching bag on the floor quite viciously.

_Without the mask_

_Where will you hide_

_Can't find yourself_

_Lost in your lie_

_I know the truth now_

_I know who are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

_It never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And some how you've got everybody fooled_

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Some how now you're every body's fool_

I am now attacking my 3rd. punching bag. I soon here someone coming over the sound of the next song, ' Colors' by Crossfade. I pay no heed. When I feel a hand on my shoulder, I instantly grab the hand, twist it, and throw the person over my shoulder. They land on their back. I instantly jump on them and hold their throat, ready with my other hand to punch then in the face. It is then I realize what I just did and what position I am in. And how I was going to probably kill the person under me.

When I look down I see Gaara. He looks both dazed and frightened. I think he may even be impressed. I quickly get off of him and help him up.

"Sorry, but may I suggest never sneaking up on me again. I was about to kill you," I hissed.

" I could tell.........nice outfit by the way," He says looking at my outfit.

"Thanks," I reply in my monotone. I had completely forgot what I was wearing.

"Let's go to the living room, I'm hungry," I complain.

"Deal so am I," he replied looking slightly relieved."Your friends ate everything before I could even look at the food," he complained.

"Get used to it buddy, if I can deal with them so can you. That's the reason I rarely eat actual food, I prefer tea," I say almost giggling.

* * *

"What time is it," I ask when we reach the kitchen.

"It is 12:00 a.m. in the morning," he said.

"Why were you down near the training room anyway," I reply.

"Well, I got lost on my way to the kitchen and heard music, so I followed it and found you," he said slightly embarressed.

"So.........why were you training," Garra asked.

"I had some anger to let out," I growled.

"What is there to eat," he asks.

"I have no idea," I say. When I open the door to the refrigerator I saw there was no decent food.

"Wanna go get some pizza," I suggest.

"Deal," he agrees.

* * *

**Well that is all for chapter one of dark love.**

**Leave a comment if you feel like it.**

**I will be waiting eagerly. **

**See Ya Later Folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the 2nd chapter enjoy.**

**I own nothing, not the teen titans, not nothing.**

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V: **

All I remember I got in a fight with a masked man. Then it all goes black. When I wake up a green skinned boy was yelling 'WAKE UP' at the top of his lungs so I growl shut up. Then the most beautiful voice I ever heard said ' We are the Teen Titans. What is your name' so I answer 'Gaara' and ask a few questions which she answered in a monotone. We talked for a couple minutes till a boy dressed like a traffic light started to answer my questions. I would've rather talk to the mysterious girl in the cloak. He told me each of the team's members names. The dark girl's name I learned was Raven. I think it is a beautiful name. She seems to be the most powerful. After we are done talking and I get to stay here, but I have to share a room with one of them. The second we were done, Raven gracefully left the room first and fast. Then Beast Boy, I think was his name, showed me around. When we got to the room labeled 'Raven' he seemed to get scared. He raised a shaking fist and knocked on the door hesitantly.

A minute later the door opened enough to show a cloaked face and nothing else.

"What," she hissed venomously. On instinct Beast Boy hid behind me. I can't blame him, I think a see a speck of red in her narrowed violet eyes.

" I need to show Gaara your room so he can choose," he replied shakily. After a moment she replied.

"Fine.....but only him I don't trust you," she says back in her monotone. The speck of red in her eyes gone. She then opens the door enough to let me in. I cautiously walk in the pitch black room.

"Nice decorating," I say bluntly.

"Thanks," Raven replies.

"Can I stay here," I say slightly uncomfortable.

" ummmmmnnnnn.......Sure," she replies slightly startled.

" Ahhhuummm,.........Thanks," I say still uncomfortable.

"No problem," she states uncomfortably.

"What side do you sleep on," I ask nervously.

"You can pick your side," Raven says startles again.

"I'll sleep on the left, away from the window,"I say.

"Ok," she says back in her monotone.

"What are your powers,"I ask curiously.

"I can control dark magic with my emotions," she says in her monotone.

Just then a red siren and beeping filled the room.

"Follow me," Raven instructed. She lead me out of the room, down the hall, turned a few corners and suddenly we were in the living room. They talked but I didn't hear them, I was staring at Raven. She suddenly got mad, I could see the red specks back in her eyes. So I decide to listen.

"Stay and watch Gaara while we fight Slade," the leader, Robin demanded. I could tell she wanted to argue and fight.

"Fine," She growled venomously. Even I was slightly frightened. The second they left the room, she turned to me so fast I was startled. She was so mad I thought she was going to attack me. I could see the couch get devoured in black magic.

"I will be on the roof meditating if you need me," she said trying to remain calm. Before I can reply, she is devoured in her dark magic, in the shape of a raven and flies straight through the ceiling to the roof. I just stand there in shock and amazement. I am brought out of my daze by the couch falling back to the ground.

* * *

It is an hour later the rest of the team return.

"Where is Raven," Cyborg, the robot asks

"On the roof meditating. She was really angry last time I saw her," I reply in my usual monotone.

At dinner Raven still hasn't come down. Before I could even look at the food on the table, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire had already eaten it all. I was so hungry, but I didn't ask for some food.

I was really worried. I hadn't seen Raven since she got mad about the whole mission thing. I wonder what she is doing. I hope she is ok.

After they take me to Raven's room, I try to sleep. At about 11:30 I decide it is useless to try and sleep while this hungry. So I try, unsuccessfully, to find the kitchen. After a while I hear music, so I follow it. It leads to the training room. From what I know the only titan who doesn't train physically is Raven. But sure enough when I look in I see Raven viciously attacking her 3rd. punching bag, at the looks of it. She is in black sweat pants and a black tank top that goes down to her stomach, revealing her flat stomach. I think I might be drooling. She is listening to 'Every body's Fool' by Evanescence, by the looks of it. So I walk quietly and tap on her shoulder. But before I know it I feel pain as she grabs my arm, twists it, throws me over her shoulder. She jumps on my waist, uses one hand to choke me and the other about to slam into my face. I look in her eyes and see a speck of red in her eyes. I can also tell she has no idea what's happening, But she just wants to kill. I feel so frightened I think might faint. I started to whimper.

The whimpering seemed to snap her out of her vicious rage. Her eyes were normal again. She slowly got off of me and helped me up.

"You ok," she asked.

"Yeah," I say still slightly dazed. I finally was starting to snap out of it when I felt like I was going to die of starvation.

"I'm hungry, let's go get some food," She complains.

"Deal," I agree.

* * *

When we reach the kitchen we talk some.

"Don't sneak up on me, I was about to kill you," she hisses venomously.

"I can live with that," I said.

"So,.......what were you doing down there," Raven asks suspiciously.

" I was so I tried to find the kitchen alone and got lose. I heard music so I followed it and found you," I replied innocently.

"And I am still hungry so let's eat," I complain.

"Deal," she agrees. When we opened the refrigerator and looked for something decent to eat, with no luck.

"Want to go to town and eat something," she suggests.

"Sounds good to me. Your friends, at dinner, ate everything before I could even look at it," I complained.

"If I can deal with it so can you buddy. That's the reason I rarely eat actual food, all I ever have is tea, but now I need food," she says almost giggling.

"Well let's go," I say.

"Ok," she says.

"How are we gonna get there," I ask.

"I could us there with my powers," she suggested.

"How about I take us there with my powers," I suggest.

"You have powers and sure," she says.

" I control sand and let's go," I reply.

"Ok," she says. The sand slowly pours from the gorge on my back. It goes to our feet. She instantly grabs on to my for balance as it goes under our feet. All I can think about it her hand, holding my arm for dear life. The sand slowly lifts us up.

So we were flying through the air and she pointed to a cafe. We then started our decent.

* * *

**Rea's P.o.V:**

After we land I slowly let go of his arm.

"That was cool," I comment.

"Thanks," Gaara replies.

"Well let's eat," I say as I walk with him into the cafe. We go and sit at my favorite table. We both ordered tea and some food. The waitress looked at me weirdly.

"I am still in my training out fit aren't I," I request.

"Yeah..................you should wear it more often," He said.

"Ok...........I'm going to ignore you said that," I say slightly blushing. Just then the waitress showed up with our food. After an hour we were both finished. I paid for the meal and we left.

"Wanna go to a club I am too awake to sleep," I suggest.

"Sure. What time is it anyway," he replies.

" About 1:30 in the mourning," I say annoyed. When we got to the club we started dancing. After an I we decide to go back to the tower and try to sleep. I transport us there because Gaara is half asleep. When we get back to the tower everyone was up and looking worried.

" Why are you all up," I say in my monotone. Gaara was now using me to stay standing.

" Where have you 2 been we have been looking for you guys for about an hour or two," Cyborg said clearly angry.

"We were at a cafe eating," I replied again in my monotone.

"Then why are you dressed in the unusual outfit friend Raven," asks Starfire.

"Before we went to eat I was training," I say.

"Yeah right Raven, you never train," says Robin accusingly.

"Really go check the gym, I ripped apart about 3 punching bags with my bare hands," I say.

"Ok let's go check then shall we," Robin says with a smirk on his face like he was right. When we got to the training room that smirk faded revealing pure shock. It looked like a massacre.

"Dude Rea, you can fight. It's scary. Maybe even better than Robin," Beast Boy says in awe.

"Yeah, I think I've met my match," Robin.

"Need sleep. Shut up.," growled Gaara. He showed his face and his eyes looked like they were turning red with anger.

"I think I'll take to my room now," I said quickly, to get Gaara away from them.

"Ok see ya later Rea," Cyborg said.

"Ok. Let's go Gaara.," I said.

"Walk," he says looking at me. I start to walk dragging him with me. Soon we got to my room. I open the door and cross the room to the bed. I place Gaara on the bed and go to the bathroom to change into my night clothes which were a black t-shirt and shorts. I also put on my cloak. I leave the bathroom and see Gaara is asleep. I then leave the room and go to the living room. Only Robin was there.

"Hey Robin," I say casually.

"Raven why were you training," he asks.

"I was mad and meditating wouldn't help," I answered truthfully.

"Were you mad about me bossing you around," he asks guiltily.

"Yes, also because my birthday is coming up," I say.

"What's wrong about your birthday," he asks. 'oh....only I'm supposed to end the world by being a portal for my father' I thought only to myself in my head.

"Nothing, I just hate parties.," I replied telling half the truth, I really did hate parties.

"Ok......well night Raven," Robin says leaving the room.

"Night Robin," I call after him. After a minute the computer beeped, signalling an e-mail. So I open the e-mail. It is a video. So I open it since it is strangely addressed to me.

Slade appeared on the screen.

"_Hello Raven, how are you," he said. "Unless you want Gaara to remain safe you will become my apprentice before you and your father rule the world," Slade said._ I was in shock.

"_Yes, I am to deliver a message. It would be much easier if you were my apprentice," Slade said._ I could tell he was smirking behind his mask.

"_Go pack and wait in your living room for me to take you to my hideout," Slade said. "Bye Raven," he finished._I was in shock for a moment before I went to my room to pack. I couldn't let him hurt Gaara.

* * *

Gaara was still asleep when I got to my room. I changed back into my uniform and packed. I sent Robin a mental message in his sleep telling him everything. 

After packing I went to the living room. After 5 minutes Slade appeared in front of me.

"Like the powers, courtesy of your father," Slade said. "Let's go, your father wants to see you," Slade said in a monotone. We transported to the center of the Earth. We land on ground with lava surrounding it. On a wall of rock was 4 permanently slanted red eyes. Her father before she releases him.

"Slade go," Trigon said. His voice was always a growl.

"Daughter if you set me free I will keep your 'friends' alive and you can keep every ounce of your power," Trigon negotiated.

"I want to rule second to you, keep my powers and some of your strength, my friends stay alive, and Titans Tower will be the only building you will not destroy," I demanded.

"Fine Daughter," He agreed. "You have a demons deal. You may kill me if I leave something out," he said.

"From now on your cloak and outfit shall be red, midnight blue, black or purple. No thing else, you are the daughter of the most powerful demon ever to exist, so you shall be cold and powerful. Take no orders from anyone but me. Goodbye my daughter," was the last thing he said before transporting me to the surface.

'What have I got myself into' I think to myself.

* * *

**Well that's the end of Chapter 2 of the story Dark Love.**

**Yes I changed a few things, so what! Comment if you want.**

**See ya Later Folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

This is the 3rd. chapter of Dark Love.

**I own nothing, nothing at all you hear me!!!!**

**I may change a few things [or many]**

**enjoy**

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V:**

I woke up this morning and didn't see Raven in the bed. When I decide to look around, I found all her stuff gone. I sent out my sand to find her, but it didn't. She was gone.

I instantly jumped up and ran to Robin's room and bang on the door so hard I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the tower heard me. Soon the door opened to reveal a half-asleep Robin.

"She is gone I can't find her anywhere in the tower and her stuff is gone! Raven is gone! We got to find her fast!" I yelled.

"What," yelled Robin. "So last night that dream was a......message," Robin said frightened.

"Why. What's going on," I asked afraid of the answer.

"Gather everyone to the living room," he said starting to walk away. I instantly sent my sand out and it slipped under everyone in the tower. It lifted up and raced to the living room. Once everyone was there I dropped them on the floor.

"Hey I was sleeping here," complained Beast Boy.

"I don't care. Raven is gone," I growled. He instantly hid behind Cyborg, Who stayed quiet. Every titan knew I was best friends and had a crush on her.

"Listen everyone I going to tell you everything I now about Raven, and the reason she's gone," Robin said. "She is the daughter of Trigon the Terrible, the leader of the Order of mom was a human. She is the princess of the Underworld {or Hell in other words}. She is the most powerful being on Earth when mad. She is a portal for her demon dad. She shall release him on to the world. He shall rule and destroy the world. She is going to keep us alive. She shall soon become the princess of everything because Trigon is going to, once free, destroy and rule the universe. She has decided to rule with him in second in power. And she is going to release him soon. Right now she is with Slade. She is doing this so we stay alive," Robin finished.

"NO! I've heard of Trigon and he can't be released," I said wide eyed. "And Raven is the gem, the bringer of the end of the world. Why does the girl I might possibly love have to be the ender of all worlds," I muttered.

"She is doing it for you, Slade threatened to kill us all and she might possibly love you too," Robin said.

"We got to stop her no matter what, we'll take away her powers if we have to," I said determined.

"Let's go find her," Robin declared. We all got dressed and set out to find and stop Raven. I just hope we get before it's too late.

* * *

**Rae's P.O.V:**

When I got to the surface Slade was waiting for me.

"Let's go my new apprentice," Slade says proudly.

"I am not your apprentice, you work for me. I have control over you and Trigon the Terrible's daughter shall not be under the control of a man without his humanity," I say in a monotone.

"You are my apprentice little girl," Slade growled. I raised my hand and the mark of scath on his head started to burn and glow red. He screamed in pain, but I didn't care. After a while I let the burning reside by putting down my hand.

"You work for me," I growled.

" Yes master," Slade said, it clearly hurt his ego and you could tell by the reluctance in his voice.

"Leave my presence," I commanded.

"Yes master," he said before transporting away in a red lightning bolt. I then contacted my father in my head.

'Good Raven, your embracing your demon heritage and taking your rightful place in control,' Trigon remarked.

'Thank you father. May I talk to them my 'friends'," I said in a monotone.

'Yes you remember you have fire demons under your control along with Slade if they try to stop you,' he said.

'Yes Trigon,' I replied before cutting the connection. I then transported myself to the top of a tall building. I could see each of the titans looking for me, but I couldn't see Gaara. I turn my cloak red so people knew I was no longer a titan. I then used my empathy to look for Gaara. I found his aura fast,.....considering it was right behind me. I covered his body with dark magic except his head. I then turned around to look at him. I then hugged him letting the dark magic evaporate. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I then pulled away slightly to look in his blue eyes. I kissed him on the cheek. I could see him blushing.

"Raven, don't do this please," Gaara begged. I could see the pleading look in his eyes.

"No, I can't. I have to. If I don't I will be bothered every second of the day by my father. And that would drive me to the brink of insanity," I said truthfully.

"Raven you can if you don't want to. You don't have to do this," Gaara negotiated.

"If I don't Slade will kill everyone I care about. I've already given up hope and given in to my father," I said slipping out of his embrace. "I have to go. Bye Gaara," I say in monotone.

"No don't go Raven," he calls out. He then makes the sand wrap tightly around me.

"Sorry Gaara," I say heart-brokenly. I then transport away to a different building.

* * *

It is night time when I finally collect myself. I feel so comforted in the night. The welcoming darkness wraps around me. It relaxes me, it is my silent companion. I decide to meditate.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," I mutter quietly to myself over and over again. I do not feel the presence of another until I feel a hand in a metal glove on my shoulder. I am frightened so much I yell and fall from the air. Only to be caught.

"Put me down and never come into my presence without my consent," I growl. Slade instantly puts me on my feet gently.

"Sorry master," Slade says.

"Well while your here.................attack the Teen Titans and bring them to me," I command.

"Yes master," he comments.

I then transport myself to the cave in which contains Terra, contained in rock. I walk up to the statue which is Terra and with empathy look for a pulse. I find one, Terra is still alive. I then use a large amount of dark magic and push it into the rock. It starts to crack and break. I also make sure Terra's skin stays in tact. There is an explosion and I am thrown into a wall. When I open my eyes I see a figure standing there.

"Terra you okay," I yell.

"Raven......yeah I'm ok," Terra replies. She then walks over to me, she id smiling and crying tears of joy. "You saved me, thank you," Terra says. She then comes and gives me a hug. " I am so sorry for betraying you guys," she cried.

" I am not part of the Teen Titans. But we all forgave you when you 'died',or so we thought," I say. " Let's go get you something to eat, you look starved," I comment looking at her weak looking body. "and may be some clothes," I add. "Let's go," I say.

"Grab onto my arm and I'll transport us out of here," I instruct. She grabs my arm tightly and waits for me to transport us out. I take her to a buffet and let her eat. When she was done she looked healthy again. I then took her to a hotel and let her take a long bath. While she was bathing I got her the same exact clothes she used to wear before becoming Slade's apprentice. I gave the clothes and she got dressed. She looked exactly like she used to.

"Why are you in a red cloak," She asked.

"I am not longer a titan and I am a half-demon so it was the natural choice," I say in my monotone.

"Why are you releasing me if number 1: you hate everything about you, 2: You aren't a Titan any more," Terra asked. I was starting to get annoyed.

"I need to make up for what I am about to do in a couple days," I said, then gave her a look that stopped all questioning. "Well let's take you to Titan's Tower........I'll be right back," I said.

I then transported myself to the tower, in the living room. The second I appeared every set of eyes landed on me and everyone was in the room. They looked at me with sadness, anger,love,self-loath,pity and fear.

"I thought I give something back to Beast Boy. Beast Boy come here," I said in a monotone. He hesitantly came a yard away from me.

"This is for the times I hurt you physically and emotionally, or sent you to an alternate dimension," I say, then transport Terra beside me. She looked at me with thanks and hugged me. She looked at Beast Boy, who was looking at her like he wasn't sure she was real. Terra ran to him and hugged and kissed him multiple times, also while saying how sorry she was. The rest of the team looked shocked. Gaara was the only one still looking at me, he looked like a lovesick puppy.

"Thank you Raven," both Terra and Beast Boy said at the same time, both looking happy and in love.

"You're welcome. And I am sorry about what will happen in a few days. Robin,....Starfire both of you come here," I say in monotone. They both slowly walked towards me. They both stop a yard away.

"Robin you love Starfire,....Starfire you love Robin. You to should get together so we can get on with our lives," I complain. They both look at me with shock. Starfire is the first to come out of her shock and turn to Robin.

"Friend Robin........is it true what Friend Raven is saying," She asks innocently. Robin instantly starts blushing and mutters "Yes,".

"Great we shall now be of the boyfriend and girlfriend," Starfire says brightly. Then she goes over to Robin and kisses him full on the lips.

"Cyborg.........come on up," I announce. He shyly walks up to me.

"Cyborg you are like my older brother, and I love you like a brother too. We no matter what will be there for each other, Big Bro and Little Sis," I declare. I then go and give him a friendly hug."I will always, no matter what, think of you as my little sister Rae. I mean who else could help and understand me and my 'baby', the T-car," Cyborg says returning the hug.

"Gaara come here please," I say hesitantly. Gaara comes up to me slowly and stops a foot away. "Gaara I ...............love you," I mutter looking at my feet. He grabs my chin and forces my face up, so we lock eyes. I see pure love. We both lean in and kiss passionately.

"I love you too," he says. Then we hug.

"You all are my family..........no matter what none of you will die. I will protected you no matter what. Heck, I am releasing my father tomorrow so Slade won't kill you all," I state.

"Ok........what is going on," Terra asked annoyed. So I told her everything about what was about to happen. She took everything in. Her face did not falter.

"Ok thanks for filling me in," she said. Just then Slade appeared. Everyone got in a battle stance. I gave them a signal and they all relaxed.

"Your father wants to speak with you," Slade said looking at me.

"Fine," I say my eyes going red but remaining only two eyes.

"I'll see you guys later," I say before walking over to Slade.

"Take me to Trigon," I demand.

"Yes master," Slade replies. Then he transports us away in a flash of red lightning.

* * *

When we arrive at the center of the Earth everything was abnormally calm. He is probably resting for tomorrow.

"Slade, leave us," I say looking at my father. Slade left without saying anything.

"Yes father, you wanted me," I say in my monotone.

"Your powers are getting stronger, you will be a strong princess. But you need to fully embrace your demon heritage," Trigon says calmly.

"How can I father," I ask eagerly.

"You unleash your powers and destroy," he replies. "So when you release me tomorrow, you will except your heritage but you must be willing to. You will become a full-fledged demon," Trigon instructed and warned. "You are my daughter so no matter what I still am forced to love you. Even if I want to only be able to feel rage, I will always love you Raven," he finished. I just looked at him in shock.

"I love you too against my will," I reply smoothly.

"You truly are my daughter," he laughed.

"And you are truly my dad," I reply proudly.

"You are a good daughter. Now what I really called you down here for.......I will rule the universe, but Earth I am giving you completely. You can do anything with it and I will have no say in it. But you shall still be the princess of the universe," Trigon said calmly. "You shall make a great ruler. I kill everything on a planet and let lower demons roam the dead planet, but you can keep everyone alive and make them your servants. I really could care less," He said proudly.

"Thank you dad. What will they call me? I would like to be called 'Raven the Evil One'," I state.

"Very well then you are now 'Raven the Evil One'," Trigon said calmly.

"Well...........bye dad," I say before I transport away.

* * *

I most likely wasn't concentrating because I land roughly in Gaara's arms.

"Nice catch," I comment at his surprised expression. I then climb out of his arms.

"Get everyone here," I instruct.

"Hey everyone Ravens here," he shouts out. In a second everyone was in the room, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Terra, Cyborg, Gaara, and me.

"Ok I've got great news. My father is going to rule the universe, but I get Earth to myself. He has no control over Earth. It is mine," I say happily.

"That's............great.......right," asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, that is very good," Gaara says.

"Well that's great my girlfriend is going to rule the world," Gaara complains.

"Get used to it," I say.

"Well team let's go get rested for tomorrow," Robin suggests.

"Yeah you all need your sleep," I comment.

"What you aren't going to go to sleep," Beast Boy points out.

"No, I don't need to sleep any more," I explain.

"Well I am going to bed. See y'all later," Cyborg says before leaving the room.

"We're going to bed too," Beast Boy and Terra say together. After everyone left the room I transported to the roof of a tall building.

"Slade," I call out. In an instant Slade appeared before me.

"Yes master," Slade says in a monotone.

"Do you think I will be a good ruler of the Earth," I ask curiously. He obviously wasn't prepared for my question. After a few minutes he answers my question.

"Yes, you will be a fantastic ruler Raven," He says again in monotone.

"Thanks.........leave," I command. The second I said leave he left as fast as he could.

'Tomorrow is going to be a long day' I say in my head.

* * *

**And that was the end of chapter 3 of Dark Love.**

**I am waiting patiently for your reviews.**

**"See ya later Folks"**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Well this is the 4th chapter of Dark Love.

**I just want to make it clear I own nothing, God dang it!**

**Well enjoy!**

* * *

**Rae's P.O.V:**

I decide to listen to music while everyone is still asleep.

'Pain' by Three Days Grace comes on.

_Pain without love, pain can't get enough, pain I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Your sick of feeling numb, your not the only one, I'll take you by the hand and I'll show you a world you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt when happiness doesn't work, _

_Trust me and take my hand, when the lights go out you'll understand._

_Pain without love, pain can't get enough, pain I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all [When this verse is played I'll say repeat instead of writing the whole thing]_

_REPEAT_

_Anger and agony are better than misery_

_Trust me I've got a plan, when the lights go out you'll understand_

_REPEAT_

I could listen to any more of the song when Beast Boy started to yell to get my attention. So thus I have to turn my ipod off and getting mad in the process.

"What do you want you weakling," I say. My voice a growl which means my eyes are red,but there are still only two of them.

Everyone backed away, scared. The Mark of Scath was probably bright red on my forehead.

My eyes turn back to normal, but the mark stays on my forehead. I look down quickly and see my body is covers in the writing. Suddenly Slade appears out of no where.

"It is time," he states.

"I know. Everyone stay here, don't follow," I say in monotone. Slade and I transport to an under ground chamber in a church. I`walk up some stairs to a hand. I stand in the middle of the hand and chant the words that will release Trigon the Terrible.

The writing that was previously on her body, was peeled off and started to spin around her. Then a blind white light started to invelop me. Then everthing went blank. The last thing I heard was Trigon's roar.

* * *

When I woke up I was in Trigon's hand.

"You did well my daughter. You make me proud," he states in his roar like voice.

'Thank you father," I replied in pain, I had a huge headache.

"Where are we," I ask.

"We are on Pluto," he replies.

"How am I here. I shouldn't be able to withstand the coldness," I reply curiously.

"As a full-fledged demon temperatures don't affect you any more. I set you on fire and you would not burn or feel pain," Trigon explains.

"May I go back to Earth now," I question.

"Sure, but you need to rest," he recommends.

"Thank you father. I'll be off now," and with that I transported to the living room in Titans Tower.

"I am back," I shout out and instantly Gaara's arms were around me.

"Your ok. I was so worried and angry when I saw Trigon take you away. I thought you would never come back," he says before nuzzling into my neck.

"Well as you can see I am perfectly fine and unharmed," I point out. Although I still had a splitting headache.

"I do have a headache though. Can I have some aspirin please," I complain.

"Sure," he says before his sand appears out of no where and drops the pills in my hand.

"Thank you," I say as I down the pills.

"You're welcome," he replies. Instantly I could feel my headache weaken.

"Well I need to rest," I said before transporting to my room and almost instantly fall asleep the second I hit the bed.

* * *

After a few months I get control over my now ten times stronger powers, with the help of my dad of course. I now protect my Earth from aliens, monsters, ect. Trigon even sends a few lava demons to fight and train with me.

Everything is perfect. I have a loving boyfriend, awesome friends, and the rage and demon in me are satified in ruling the Earth by my self and being second in command in ruling the universe. Everythings going to come crashing down on me one day and I just know it. But till then, I am free and relaxed.

Things couldn't get any better. I am told day to day that I am a great ruler. And I plan to be for many years to come.

**_The End_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Well there is the end of Dark Love! I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**To review click the button that says review at the bottom of the page.**

**Well..........**

**See ya Later Folks!**


End file.
